By way of brief background, mobile location information can be a highly valued data component for a multitude of applications. Mobile location information can be leveraged to facilitate delivery of real-time advertising, notifications, to establish behavior patterns of individuals, aggregated into anonymized data sets for optimal placement of infrastructure and/or services, for law enforcement purposes, etc. Conventional network location technologies can generally be associated with limitations, such as being limited to a particular carrier, particular device type, or require rollout of additional infrastructure, etc., that can, for example, limit success rates to anywhere between about 15% to 80%. This broad range of possible failures, e.g., an about 20% to 85% failure rate based on the about 15-80% success rate, for capturing relevant location data can be a significant cause of uncertainty among consumers of such location information, e.g., the significant uncertainty can impact pricing, confidence, or reliance on conventionally ascertained location information. As an example, where location data for a region is requested from a carrier, the successful return of location data for all mobile devices in that region can be limited by the percentage of customers using the carrier as opposed to other carriers. The successful return of location data can further be limited in the example for devices also needing to be enabled for the location technology being employed, as opposed to older devices that may not have said location technology. Moreover, the successful return of location data can also be further limited by the scope of infrastructure the example carrier has rolled out to actually capture potential location information. Other deficiencies of conventional location information technologies may become apparent from the description of the various embodiments of the subject application below.